


Be My Forever

by lectora13



Category: Glee
Genre: AU, F/F, Faberry, Romance, Slow Burn, post-college
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:56:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29664867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lectora13/pseuds/lectora13
Summary: Rachel is browsing instagram one day, when a picture of Quinn Fabray peaks her interest. The two had fallen out of touch around their second year of college and, as fate would have it, they are now in the same city. Will Rachel reach out to Quinn again? How will her life change when she does? [Fic is complete, will post twice a week]
Relationships: Rachel Berry/Quinn Fabray
Comments: 44
Kudos: 107





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first multi chapter fic, and English is my third language, so I hope I didn't make many mistakes. If I did, they are all my own. The story follows the show's canon to a point — Faberry is endgame, there are no other relationships described in this fic. The story is **finished** , so I will update at least twice a week unless something comes up. But rest assured, I will not leave you hanging.
> 
> I want to give special thanks to **Oddcoupler222** , **ohnice1** and **poetzproblem** for their continued support and enthusiasm as I was writing this story. I wouldn't have been able to finish without you. To **fictorium** , for her extensive knowledge of Broadway. And to my good friend **Sinandmisery** for her help with everything sound related.

The first time she [sees](https://images2.imgbox.com/b6/3a/i1bfyauB_o.png) them together, Rachel doesn't think much of it. She too has posed for photos where she looks like she's best friends with relative strangers – faces close, big smile, fake caption. 

So really, seeing a picture of Quinn Fabray and that Marley girl from McKinley is not that interesting. She has lyrics to memorize after last minute changes before opening night.

It's the second instagram [photo](https://images2.imgbox.com/4f/41/kcdjbTNI_o.png), a few days later, that catches her attention. Because really, one thing is to cross paths with someone because of professional reasons, but that doesn't mean you have to hang out with them outside of work.

Rachel follows every former member of New Directions she's ever met, which has proven beneficial for keeping up with people she has fallen out of touch with.

That's how she knows Quinn has just finished filming her second indie feature, and is doing ADR in New York. And, as fate would have it, Marley Rose is working an internship at the recording studio where Quinn is recording her lines. No big deal. Except now Marley and Quinn are hanging out outside the studio. As friends. In New York. _Her_ New York. Without her. And that kind of bothers her.

Also bothering her? Her former glee friends liking the stupid photo. FOMO? Really, Sam Evans?

"That's not even a word", she mumbles out loud, catching the attention of the other person in the room.

Three feet away, Kurt Hummel is laying sideways on their futon. It's Saturday, and he doesn't have plans until the evening, so he's silently catching up on social media. 

It wasn't Rachel's mumble that distracted his browsing as much as the tone she had used. He knows that tone. 

"Rachel, what did we say about negative energy in our communal space?," he asks without lifting his eyes from the screen.

When he doesn't get an answer, he looks at his roommate who is now sporting a spectacular scowl that wasn't there a minute ago.

He rolls his eyes at being purposely ignored. He swings his legs to the side and before his feet even touch the floor, he hears her mumbling again.

"Stupid Noah Puckeman and his neanderthal comments."

Kurt walks up to her and tries to take a peek at Rachel's phone before sitting down beside her. "What has you so frazzled?"

Rachel flips her hair exaggeratedly before turning the phone to him. 

Kurt looks at the picture he had liked a few minutes ago and smiles. "Can you believe that? What are the odds of two people from Lima crossing paths like that?"

His tone is light and innocent, and that bothers Rachel even more. Is she the only one who finds this new _friendship_ , and that's using the term loosely, odd?

"They don't even know each other! And so what, they see each other once and now they are best friends?"

Rachel scoffs, honest to god scoffs, and Kurt's mouth drops open. Okay, moody Rachel in the house, proceed with caution.

Before he can say anything else, Rachel starts speaking again.

"I mean, really. I- _we_ have been living in this city since we left Lima, but she sees _her_ once…"

Ah, there it is. Kurt smiles softly as he realizes what's bothering Rachel. He has to dissipate the situation quickly, before the actress goes back into what he likes to call her "Quinn Fabray frenzy".

It's always been kind of interesting, really, the way in which Rachel was always so intent on befriending Quinn at all costs, no matter how the blonde treated her or how aloof she acted towards Rachel.

He knows the two had struck a tentative friendship that he could never really understand, but they both seemed happy. For a while. 

In time, they stopped visiting each other in college, and the phone calls became less and less frequent. He can't remember the last time Rachel had mentioned talking to Quinn, or vice versa.

He was never close to the cheerleader, but they exchange pleasantries on instagram here and there. 

He's seen Quinn interacting with other McKinley alumni in the same fashion, so he figures Rachel must have seen it too. 

"Rachel, I thought you had made peace with you and Quinn losing touch. Where is this coming from?"

Rachel is growing frustrated by Kurt's inability to just understand what she's feeling, and she finds it harder to explain as the minutes pass. 

Because really, why is she so bothered by Quinn and Marley hanging out together? Whatever, she has no time for this.

Rachel leaves her phone on the coffee table and goes back to her music sheet. She knows Kurt is still waiting for an answer so she just looks at him fleetingly with a forced smile.

Kurt looks at her warily for a few seconds before leaving her to her own devices. All those years living together, and he still can't understand Rachel Berry.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to add the second chapter so you can get a better feeling of what Rachel and Quinn's relationship might be as the fic advances. I hope it'll leave you wanting more.

She tries to hold back, she really does. But Rachel is only human, and the ease Quinn keeps exhibiting when interacting with old friends and acquaintances on instagram bothers her.

She hadn't known what to expect, especially after losing contact for so long, but Quinn had sounded almost excited to hear from her during their brief exchange.

Now Rachel is pacing back and forth in front of a small cafe near the theatre, wringing her hands nervously, while she waits for Quinn to show up. She's watching her feet move along the pavement as she goes through every possible scenario in her head.

"Rachel!"

She's taken back by the excitement in Quinn Fabray's tone when she sees her rush to cross the street before the light turns red, stopping right in front of a Rachel that looks winded, as if she had been the one rushing to get there.

"It's so good to see you!"

And really, when has Quinn Fabray ever sounded so genuinely happy to see her? This is new, and somewhat unsettling, and it catches Rachel by surprise, but she manages to squeeze the other woman tightly, just once – she needs to make sure this chirpy version of the former cheerleader is real.

Quinn opens the door for her and Rachel scurries inside, going straight to the line to order her chai tea with lemon, which feels like the only familiar thing in her life at that moment.

Quinn takes her sunglasses off and rummages in her purse looking for what Rachel can only assume is her wallet, so she stops her with a gentle hand on her forearm, making the blonde look at her expectantly.

"Don't worry about it. My treat."

Rachel imagines her smile looks tight-lipped and more hesitant than she'd like, and it makes her feel out of sorts. Quinn makes her feel out of sorts. She always has, really, but she doesn't know what to expect of this mature and relaxed version of her.

She sees Quinn's small nod and allows her to order first before sending her off to find a table. Rachel just wants a minute to herself so she can regain her composure and put her game face on. 

It's just Quinn. They had been friends once, right? There's no reason for things to be this awkward. She does some breathing exercises as she waits for the drinks and chances a look at Quinn, who smiles at her when she sees Rachel looking her way.

Rachel offers a small wave in return before turning back in time to see the barista handing her their order. 

She's one step away from the table, trying hard not to spill Quinn's coffee, when the blonde gets up to free her from her drink.

She decides she's going to ignore the tingle she feels when Quinn's warm fingers brush hers as she takes the offered mug, before sitting back down and watching Rachel earnestly.

"I'm really happy you wanted to meet because I have a proposition for you."

The way Quinn cuts right to the chase surprises her. No casual talk, no catching up… it's almost as if she doesn't need to, as if she already knows all there is to know about Rachel, which just makes the brunette feel inadequate and unprepared for this coffee date.

Had Kurt been right? Had she really been so wrapped up in her own life that she had neglected everyone that wasn't in her direct orbit? She had a silent agreement with Quinn to keep in touch past high school, and she had failed to make good on it.

She fidgets in her chair at the mention of a proposal because, really, why would Quinn want to offer her anything after Rachel had neglected their friendship for so long? She grabs her mug with both hands, grateful for the instant warmth on her palms, and decides to give her once-upon-a-time-friend her undivided attention.

"A proposal? Color me intrigued." She takes a tentative sip from her mug as an invitation for Quinn to keep talking. Which she does.

"I don't know if you know, but I just wrapped an indie and it's looking like it might be a hit. It's already getting some unexpected, but very welcome buzz."

Rachel nods, because of course she knows about Quinn's film and the ADR required for it, which caused her to bump into  _ Marley _ – Rachel wonders if she's the first person to ever roll their eyes mentally at the thought of someone's name.

She clears her throat softly and catches the tail end of Quinn's explanation, but she's pretty sure she didn't miss much.

"...the producers have been very particular about the music choices for the soundtrack and there's a song they want to include in the film. That's where you come in."

Rachel nods along for a few seconds, until Quinn's words sink in. Wait, what?

"Wait, what?", she repeats out loud. 

Quinn snickers loudly, in a way that sounds foreign to Rachel's ears. Has the blonde's laugh always sounded so musical?

"Okay, let me cut to the chase." Quinn leans forward, forearms crossed on the table, and a determined look in her eyes. "They want you to record ' _ Get It Right _ ' for the soundtrack."

Rachel feels her jaw drop involuntarily, as her brain tries to make sense of everything. 

"It would be a new version! Different tempo, arrangements… I already discussed the details with Marley and she-"

"Quinn."

The blonde stops her excited rant at the mention of her name. 

Rachel needs a second to wrap her head around everything she just heard.

She had been agonizing for days about reuniting with Quinn, expecting to be put on blast for dropping the ball on their friendship. She had been prepared to grovel, to offer her most sincere apologies and hope for the best. 

Instead, Quinn is offering her a chance to record  _ her _ song, the song she had written in highschool, and that the blonde herself had helped inspire, to be included in a movie. Quinn's movie. 

"I don't- Quinn, really- I-" She's speechless. She has literally lost her ability to create a sentence and Quinn is just sitting there, giggling? Okay, time to start sounding like a functioning adult.

"Sorry, I don't know what to say."

The whole encounter seems unreal. Rachel closes her eyes for a second, praying when she opens them back again she won't be in her bedroom, daydreaming about her future stardom.

She opens her eyes and, nope, not a dream. Quinn is looking at her amusedly, sipping her coffee as if she hadn't just offered Rachel the chance of a lifetime. 

"I know it's a lot to take in, you can take a few days to think about it."

What is there to think about?! Rachel wants to say yes, right away, to anything Quinn asks of her, but everything still feels hazy.

"Oh, shoot. I hate to just dump this on you and run, but I have to go get ready for an interview."

Quinn starts gathering her purse and gets up, taking one last long drink of her coffee before stopping in front of Rachel.

"My number is still the same so, call me when you decide?" Rachel thinks she nodded, because Quinn is now smiling softly at her before she feels a warm hand squeezing her forearm. "It was really good seeing you, Rachel. Please, don't be a stranger."

Quinn is long gone by the time Rachel feels like she can safely get up and walk to the theatre for the weekly rehearsal without her legs giving out.


	3. Chapter 3

To say she was nervous was an understatement. 

Her agent had been over the moon when she showed him the proposal to record her song, and had called a music lawyer right away to help her navigate the confusing world of royalties and recording contracts.

After a week of back and forth between lawyers and producers, Rachel is finally in the recording booth at the studio. 

The first recording session of many in what, she hopes, will be a long and profitable career in musical theatre.

She feels like a star, even though it's just one song, and nobody really knows her. Except Quinn. And Marley, she supposes.

She's taking everything in, taking a few photos here and there to immortalize the moment. This is prime material for her memoirs – her future fans will love it.

There's this click that happens in her headphones right before Marley gives her instructions from the mixing booth and it startles Rachel the first few times, catching her unprepared.

After the first hour, Quinn had entered the recording booth with warm tea with lemon and had checked on her. "Are you okay?", "Do you need anything?," she had asked Rachel, with genuine concern in her voice.

Now, the blonde is talking animatedly with the directors of her movie – two men in their early thirties who happen to be brothers and also the producers. Quinn looks at ease around them which, in turn, is helping Rachel relax.

Her headphones click for a second before Marley's voice comes through to ask her for another run, from the second bridge.

Rachel tries not to roll her eyes because this feels utterly unnecessary, but she promised Kurt she'd be on her best behavior, and Quinn is counting on her.

She finishes the run and waits a couple of minutes for Marley's instructions.

"I'm sorry, Rachel. It's just sounding a bit… flat."

"Excuse me? I have never in my life gone flat. I assure you I have a pitch perf-"

She's about to go on a tirade about her years of experience and how hard she's worked to achieve perfect control over her pitch, but the darn click interrupts her.

"My goodness, no. I don't mean- it just feels like it's lacking… emotion."

Rachel furrows her brow. She's been singing the same song for hours now, repeating the same parts over and over again. She supposes she could have lost some of her initial passion for the new arrangements.

"Listen, if you need a break…"

Rachel turns to Marley so fast, she's surprised she hasn't given herself whiplash. "I'm good! Let's do the entire thing one more time."

"Okay. If you're sure. Take as long as you need."

She hates how patient Marley sounds – she knows she doesn't have all day. In fact, they are probably running out of studio time by now.

She takes a sip of water and closes her eyes for a few moments, trying to find the right state of mind to give it her all. Once more with feeling! She tells herself.

When she opens her eyes, Quinn is looking at her with something akin to concern. She's leaning over Marley's chair –there's a familiarity that Rachel misses from their own interactions– as they discuss something. Quinn's eyes never leave hers.

Marley's early words rush to the front of her mind. 

The intern had explained in confidence that it had been Quinn who had pitched the directors the idea of using Rachel's song for the movie. She owed this to Quinn, it was her reputation on the line as well.

She's going to do one more perfect run, and she's going to show those men they had been right in trusting their lead actress.

Rachel gives Marley a thumbs up and gets ready to give this song her all. This is gonna be it, she can feel it.

The first thing she notices when she's done, is the complete utter lack of sound. The second thing she notices is that she's crying. She feels moisture on her face and hurriedly wipes away the single tear running down her cheek.

She directs her attention to the mixing booth and sees Marley turning some knobs and moving a slider here and there as she bops her head.

When she looks at Quinn, however, the blonde is just standing there, eyes bright and heaving chest. Their eyes stay connected for a silent minute before the last click of the day interrupts the moment.

"That was it! Good job! We're done here."

Rachel sighs and feels the tension leave her body. Well, most of it. She still finds Marley's earnest tone a bit obnoxious.

She gathers the music sheets and her bottle of water and exits the booth, happy to leave the stale air behind her.

The directors approach her and thank her, once more, for agreeing to recording this song for them. They can't give her an estimate on how long it will take for the song to get out there, but they promise to keep in touch.

She thanks them again for the opportunity, almost profusely, but her attention is jumping between the two men and the scene taking place behind them – Quinn is hugging Marley.

The two men walk away after each of them give Quinn and Marley quick hugs and only the three women remain, standing in awkward silence.

She's beginning to worry about Quinn's lack of feedback after she's just spent hours trying to perfect the song as requested.

"I'd invite you to dinner but I'm still just an intern and I live with three roommates." 

Marley's sheepish statement is enough to dissipate the sudden tension between them and Quinn blinks rapidly before gathering her things.

"Let's do pizza. My treat," Quinn offers, taking charge of the situation. A role Rachel knows she's comfortable in.

The brunette is placing the music sheet on a plastic folder almost reverently –definitely a keepsake for her memoirs– before rushing to the door when she realizes Quinn is holding it open for her.

Marley is already walking towards the elevators, which leaves them slowly trailing behind the younger girl.

When they get to the street, the crisp evening breeze slaps Rachel, catching her completely unprepared. That's a feeling she keeps getting quite often these days.

"Well, it's been lovely but I'm afraid I must go home. Kurt is expecting me for dinner."

Quinn, who was in the process of hailing a cab, turns to her with a frown. "You're not coming?"

Marley takes a step away from the two of them in a feeble attempt to give them some modicum of privacy, checking something on her phone.

"It's getting late, and I have rehearsal tomorrow morning…" 

At noon. She has rehearsal at noon. But what Quinn doesn't know won't hurt her. 

She doesn't want to look at the blonde, she's almost afraid to. Rachel half expects a terse reprimand from the ex cheerio, but she thinks she hears a sigh instead.

The cab Quinn had been hailing stops in front of them and she opens the door. "Hop in, we'll grab the next one."

Quinn's voice is soft and Rachel thinks she almost sounds sad, or tired, she's not sure. She's a bit rusty when it comes to deciphering Quinn Fabray's moods.

She should give her a hug, right? Friends hug goodbye. Quinn and Marley had hugged in the studio and they weren't even parting ways.

But Quinn is holding onto the door with both hands, as if shielding her body with it. 

A tight smile, a nod of the head, and Rachel is inside the cab offering her address to the driver.

Rachel should be ecstatic! She had just completed the first professional recording session of her life but, instead, she's filled with something that feels a bit like dread and missed chances. She just doesn't understand exactly why.


	4. Chapter 4

When Kurt comes out of the bedroom to start the day, he doesn't expect to see his roommate up and about – sort of.

Rachel is half sitting, half laying down on the living room couch, hair up in a messy bun, a well loved blanket –thin from years of use and washings– covering her legs and, he squints, a halfway eaten bar of organic chocolate.

He could turn around and continue his morning routine, pretending not to have seen the pitiful state of his roommate, but he knows he just can't. The need to know is nagging at him. "Okay, spill. What did you do?"

Rachel scowls, as if offended by his accusation, before she breaks off another bit of chocolate and shoves it in her mouth.

"Nuffin," she mumbles around the too big piece of chocolate currently melting against the back of her front teeth.

Kurt scrunches his nose in mild disgust, but presses on. He just has to know what's going on. "Really? You look miserable, you've been moping around the apartment for days, and you're eating non vegan chocolate. You only bring out the organic chocolate when you feel guilty about something, but don't want to feel too too guilty about it not being vegan. So, why are you punishing yourself this lovely morning?"

Rachel doesn't appreciate the chirpy tone in his voice, or his nagging. She knows he probably wants the gossip more than he wants to help her, but, what other choice does she have? Perhaps he can shed some light into why she feels the way she does.

She lifts the blanket off her lap and starts feeling around between the cushions until she finds her cell phone. She unblocks the screen and hands it over to Kurt, who grabs it excitedly.

Kurt starts scrolling down the screen, trying hard not to reveal any reaction to what he's reading – message after message of one Miss Quinn Fabray, trying to get Rachel to write her back.

_Hey, u ok? U left so fast last night. Txt me later?_

_David n Matt say the song sounds fantastic! Can't wait to hear it_

_It's been a few days. Lmk u r ok_

_Rachel, what did I do?_ ☹️

One quick look at Rachel, who is hiding her face inside her sweatshirt, lets him know that Quinn Fabray has, indeed, done nothing.

"So why are you ignoring Quinn this time?" 

He thinks she said "I don't know", muffled by the sweatshirt currently covering her face, but he isn't sure. "You don't know?" Rachel shakes her head. "Why don't you start by telling me what happened last week?"

Rachel sighs dramatically and uncovers her head, trying to brush the unruly hair away from her face.

"Nothing. I recorded the song – it took much longer than I expected. I blame Marley, she's an amateur after all, and-"

"Rachel!"

"Right. Marley suggested dinner to celebrate, Quinn said she'd pay, and I said I had rehearsal."

Kurt nodded, catching on. "Which you didn't have," she shakes her head, confirming his suspicion. "So why didn't you go, Rachel? Did something happen? Did Quinn say anything?"

"No! God, no," she rushes to the blonde's defense. "Quinn has been great, actually. She hasn't even brought up the… temporary break in our friendship."

Kurt nods along again, right before he starts shaking his head, not understanding what the problem is, then. "So why did you lie and skip dinner? I thought you wanted to reconnect with Quinn."

"I do! I really do. Seeing her photos around New York… I really wanna be a part of that for her, you know?"

Kurt's expression softens at this. New York is such a big part of who Rachel Berry is, it's almost like another limb. And Rachel wants Quinn to make that association as well, to think of New York and think of Rachel. Adorable.

"So why did you leave? And why are you ignoring the poor woman?"

"I don't know! I just… I panicked. I don't know why I didn't say yes. And then she texted me, and I felt so stupid. I don't know what to tell her if she asks."

Kurt's sympathetic expression does very little to calm her nerves, however. He gets up from the chair he has been perched on and nudges Rachel to scoot over a little so he can sit down on the edge of the couch. "Rachel, we're not in high school anymore. You don't need to overthink every little thing."

"But, it's Quinn…"

Her voice trails off as if just the mention of the blonde's name was enough explanation for how she’s acting. Kurt is sure he will never understand these two women.

"A Quinn that is doing everything she can, once again, to keep in touch with you." 

She looks at him with such a hopeful expression that he just wants to squish her. So he does. He wraps his arms around her the best he can and squeezes tight, feeling her burrow into his chest.

"Just write her back. Keep it casual. And if she wants to meet up, do not turn her down."

Rachel nods against his chest, and he swears she almost feels like a small child in that moment. He squeezes her once again before letting go. She might not have to work, but he has a busy Monday to look forward to.

Once he's left the room, Rachel grabs her phone and goes over Quinn's messages again. 

She really can't explain why she left so abruptly. Why, when Quinn offered dinner for all three of them, she had felt the need to run away.

She thinks about Quinn’s disappointed look when she had turned down the invitation, and the familiar sense of inadequacy that had washed over her.

The truth is, when she got to see Quinn and Marley interacting in person, she felt like an intruder. If she closes her eyes, she can almost see herself back in high school, always the outcast. Quinn, the beautiful and popular cheerleader, and Rachel on the outside looking in. 

_And whose fault is that, dummy? You ignored her for years, just like you are doing now_. Damn her inner voice, calling her out like that. 

She looks at her phone one more time and starts typing a message.

 _I'm sorry._

Her finger hovers over the send button for a few seconds. Could it be that simple? Should she say she had been busy? No, "no more lies", she tells herself. She hits send and, surprisingly, her phone vibrates a few seconds later.

_Glad u r ok. Missed u_

A small smile blossoms on Rachel's face at the idea of Quinn missing her. She's glad she hasn't asked for an explanation because, honestly, she just doesn't think she can offer the blonde any. She didn't understand it much herself.

_I missed you too. What are you doing today?_

Yeah, it was that simple.


	5. Chapter 5

Rachel is laughing so hard, there are tears on the edge of her eyes. She has to set the carton of vegan frozen yogurt on her lap for fear of spilling it. 

Quinn is sitting on the other end of the couch, mirroring her position against the armrest, and she’s telling Rachel the funniest story about a co-star from one of her first gigs. Was Quinn always this funny? Is this what she had missed out in high school?

“Oh my god, stop, stop. My stomach hurts.” Rachel is flushed, and happy, and brushing the tears off her eyes as spurts of laughter shake her small frame.

Quinn is snickering now, and it sounds so charming to Rachel. That’s a weird adjective to apply to a chuckle, isn’t it? 

Rachel shakes her head and eats another spoonful of yogurt before stretching her legs out on the couch, her feet touching Quinn’s, who acknowledges the movement by tapping her toes against Rachel’s. 

“I’m glad you called. I was beginning to think you didn’t want anything to do with me.”

“Quinn…”

“No, it’s okay. I would have understood.” Quinn’s defeated tone is making Rachel’s chest hurt. Gone is the laughter and the good time they were having just a minute ago. “I know I’m not the easiest person to be friends with.”

Rachel gives up on eating the rest of the yogurt and sets it on the coffee table in front of the couch. It was too much to hope for Quinn to just forget the past few days and act as if nothing had happened. She understands, she does. But it doesn’t make her feel any better about avoiding the blonde for days.

“Quinn, you are a wonderful person to be friends with.” She sees Quinn rolling her eyes. “You are! Me, however… Well, you know me. I am selfish and self-involved, and I tend to get upset when I’m not the center of everything.”

“Rachel, no…”

“No, it’s true. I know this because Kurt tells me all the time.” She rolls her eyes in an attempt to lighten up the mood a bit, but Quinn is not biting.

The blonde sets her yogurt beside Rachel’s and wraps her arms around her legs to listen to her friend talk.

“I know I didn’t keep my end of the deal when it came to our friendship – you didn’t deserve that. I tend to develop tunnel vision and I just forget anything that isn’t in my immediate orbit. I’m working on it.”

She looks at Quinn expectantly, but the blonde seems to be too interested in a piece of lint on her jeans. Rachel takes a minute to observe the changes in her friend. 

Quinn is still every bit as beautiful as she was in high school. Perhaps even more so. She’s leaner now, less muscle and more angles. Her cheekbones are more pronounced, her jawline looks sharper, yet Rachel has never seen her look more relaxed. Being away from Lima and the expectations thrust upon her persona was good for her.

Rachel moved her feet on top of Quinn’s and started a small toes war between them that made them both smile. 

There she is. Quinn’s eyes found hers and a shy smile adorned her features.

“You will tell me if… if you regret being my friend, right? Because I don’t want to be the fool that keeps trying if it’s just one sided. That would be sad.”

Quinn’s voice sounds so small and self deprecating. God, it makes Rachel feel like an asshole. 

“No! Quinn, no. I never- I tried so hard to be your friend in high school, and once I got you I… I let you down. And I’m so, so sorry. Letting our friendship die is one of my biggest regrets.”

It truly is, but she’s not sure it’s getting through to Quinn. Definitely not after ignoring her for days after reconnecting. Moses, she really is an asshole.

Before she knows it, Rachel finds herself rising to her knees and scooting closer to Quinn, her hands on the blonde’s knees.

“Hey, I know I have been an awful friend to you-”

“Rachel-”

“No, I have. We both know I have, you’re just too polite to say it. But I promise that I’m not going to make the same mistake again. You still mean so much to me, Quinn. Much more than you can possibly understand.”

Quinn hasn’t blinked in what feels like minutes. Her eyes are boring into Rachel with such intensity that it leaves her almost breathless, and definitely unprepared for what Quinn does next.

Before she knows it, the blonde is scooting closer to her and wrapping her arms around Rachel. It feels wonderful. She squeezes Quinn tight against her and buries her face in blonde hair.

Quinn smells like fresh flowers and summer rain, and it reminds her of home, and their rare but intimate moments in high school bathrooms. 

Quinn is forgiving her, healing them, cleaning their slate so they can begin again, and Rachel will be damned if she throws away this second chance.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if you got two update notifications. I deleted the first one because I tried to make up for the last chapter being on the short side by posting multiple chapters at once, but that messed up the pacing. So I decided to delete it and post just one. I hope you don't mind. There will be a double chapter post on the next update, as they go together.

Rachel doesn’t have to be in the theatre until five, so she’s having a lazy morning in. Kurt is at work, it’s a gloomy New York day, and she just wants to snuggle in bed for as long as possible before she has to go swing in the background.

She knew becoming a Broadway star wouldn’t happen overnight, she was prepared for numerous rejections and landing some subpar roles at the beginning. But she had never considered the possibility of being in the chorus of a semi-popular musical as the start of her career.

It’s not that she was unhappy – her cast is wonderful, for the most part, and people seem to enjoy their show well enough – it’s just not what she had envisioned. She has dedicated so much of her life to preparing for Broadway, missing out on some crucial milestones even. And for what? 

Rachel knew she should try and audition for other roles, but she didn’t particularly like the idea of seeing what other horrors awaited her out there. No, she would stay put for at least another month. She would worry about finding the courage to audition some other time.

For now, she’s content staying in bed a bit longer, scrolling through instagram to see what everyone was up to. She likes a couple of pictures posted by former classmates from NYADA, and rolls her eyes at Mr Schue’s inspirational quote of the week. 

She stops scrolling when she sees [Marley Rose’s latest post](https://images2.imgbox.com/ab/4e/VFpdhZZX_o.png). It‘s a photograph of Quinn in a sound booth, focused on the footage playing on the screen in front of her – Quinn had explained the ADR process to Rachel when they had gone to the studio to record her song.

She opened the comment section and scrolled past the familiar adulation from Quinn’s fans, some of whom had started following Marley to better keep track of Quinn’s whereabouts. 

It’s Quinn’s last ADR session for this movie, which means the blonde will probably be moving on soon. 

A flash of panic hits Rachel square in the chest and she sits up. They had talked to each other a few times during the past week and Quinn hadn’t mentioned today being her last day.

What is Quinn doing next? Does she have another project lined up? Is she leaving New York?

Her phone vibrates in her hands out of nowhere, causing her to fumble with it. As if she could sense her panic from all the way across the city, Quinn is texting her.

_Hey, RB. U busy?_

Rachel smiles at the familiar moniker Quinn started using in her emails during her second month at Yale.

_Nope. What’s up?_

She bites her lip nervously as she waits for Quinn’s response, which doesn’t take long.

_Can I call u?_

Rachel could almost imagine a red light flashing atop her head as she reads Quinn’s text. This was it, wasn’t it? Quinn is going to call and say she’s leaving soon. 

It appears Quinn is done waiting for an answer because she’s calling her now. Rachel takes a deep breath before answering.

“Hello, Quinn”

_“Hey, sorry about calling you out of nowhere, but I need to talk to you.”_

Rachel squeezes the smartphone in her hand and closes her eyes. This was it, it was about to happen.

_“Rachel? You there?”_

She can hear cars honking in the background and some distant yelling as Quinn’s voice brings her out of her reverie. 

“Yes, sorry. I was just- You said you needed to talk to me?”

_“Yeah, I have a favor to ask, but know that you can totally say no.”_

Oh, Quinn wants something from her. So, she’s not leaving? Cautiously optimistic, Rachel perks up at the chance of helping Quinn with something.

“I’m sure I’ll be more than happy to assist you, Quinn.”

She hears Quinn chuckling on the other end of the line.

_“I need singing lessons.”_

“Pardon?”

Singing lessons? Why on Earth does Quinn require singing lessons? And why is she asking-? Oh. _Oh_. God, what is wrong with her this morning?

_“I have this thing coming up... I was asked to sing at a charity event, and I haven’t sang since high school! I really don’t want to mess up. So, will you help me?”_

Rachel smiles at the shy tone in Quinn’s voice. All these years and she still seems to hate the idea of asking for help. It used to frustrate Rachel to no end during high school, but she finds it endearing now.

“Why, Quinn Fabray, I seem to recall me offering my assistance with your singing _for years_.”

_“Don’t.”_

She knows she’s walking a thin line, but she can’t help teasing Quinn about it. All those times the cheerleader had turned down her offer of assistance with her occasionally sharp singing, and now, here she was, asking for singing lessons. How the tables have turned!

She smiles to herself, basking in the irony of it all.

_“Stop being smug. I can hear you smiling from all the way over here.”_

A rich laugh escapes Rachel, the anxiety from a few minutes ago slipping out of her body after Quinn’s comment.

“Of course I’ll help you, Quinn. Just tell me when and where.”

_“You’re saving my life here, Rachel. Send me your schedule so we can coordinate? I have to run now.”_

“Of course! Have a great day, Quinn!”

When the call disconnects, Rachel falls back on the bed and holds the phone against her stomach. Quinn is staying, at least for now, and Rachel is going to be helping her with her singing.

She looks out the window above her bed and sees the grey clouds from early have all but passed by and the sun is timidly peeking out. Feeling a sudden surge of energy, Rachel gets up and marches to the bathroom to take a shower. She no longer feels like lying in bed all day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quinn's appearance at the charity event will be life altering. Things are about to change. Have a great weekend!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Doble chapter as promised :)

Quinn had asked Rachel that morning if she could come over for a bit, and Rachel had been only too happy to say yes. 

When she opens the door, the blonde gives her a tight one-arm hug before slipping inside the apartment.

Rachel turns around after closing the door and takes a look at Quinn as she takes off the black blazer she was wearing, revealing a black dress with a floral pattern. She looks uncharacteristically put together that morning. 

Not that Quinn ever looks anything short of perfect whenever they meet, even in casual attire, but she looks put together now, like she has tried. Rachel looks down at her grey tank top sans bra, and comfy harem sweatpants, and she feels incredibly underdressed. 

“Not that I’m not happy to see you–” Rachel’s voice tapers off as she watches her friend rummaging around in her fridge like she lives there. “Can I help you with anything?”

“I’m good, thanks.” Quinn is now serving herself a glass of orange juice, and Rachel is wringing her hands together.

“So what brings you to this part of the city?” 

Her tone is hesitant, but only because Quinn is still walking around the apartment with a familiarity Rachel hasn’t seen since… before, when they would make use of their metropasses to visit each other. She tries to swallow the lump that forms in her throat at the memory of those simpler times.

“I pissed off my agent last night, so his punishment was me getting papped this morning.” Quinn’s tone is flippant but Rachel thinks she can detect a hint of amusement in her voice. “I figured I should make an effort to look nice, to appease him.”

Rachel sits on the stool next to Quinn’s at the breakfast bar. 

Quinn isn’t exactly famous, she can go days without anyone recognizing her in public, but she had garnered a small loyal following online after appearing on the music video of a popular indie band, and those fans had only increased after a darling indie feature that had earned her some praise in the festival circuit last year. But sitting there, with her high school _frenemy_ and hearing about paparazzi, and staged candids… well, it was surreal.

“You cut your hair.”

The comment seems almost silly given the strange moment they find themselves in, but she has just noticed the change. Quinn’s hair is a few inches shorter and colored a darker shade of blonde than she was used to.

“You like it?” Quinn brushes a strand of hair behind her ear, almost timidly. 

Rachel nods, a soft smile on her face. “It suits you. It makes you look more mature.”

“Thanks.”

Rachel is momentarily lost in the slight blush spreading along Quinn’s cheeks and almost forgets what Quinn had mentioned. “Wait. What do you mean you pissed off your agent?”

“In my defense, he’s totally overreacting.” Rachel leans her chin on her hand, she senses a story is coming. “You know how I had that charity event, the one you helped me prepare for, last night?” Rachel nods. “Well, turns out Richard Marren was there.”

“Richard… Marren? As in the producer of _my_ play Richard Marren?” Rachel asks surprised and she has to grab onto the counter not to fall off when she swings on the stool to face Quinn.

“Yeah…” Quinn is purposely avoiding looking at her now, and Rachel is getting worried. “So after performing, a few people came over to meet me and whatnot. I noticed this creepy old guy leering at me, waiting for his turn...”

Rachel closes her eyes in sympathy. She knows exactly the look Quinn is talking about.

“...and as I go for a handshake, he grabs my arms and he just kisses my cheeks. So really, he could have introduced himself as the Pope, I wasn’t going to like the man.” 

Rachel giggles, imagining Quinn’s shocked expression at Richard’s manhandling.

“So he introduces himself, – I immediately recognize his name from your play – and he says he would love to have me in one of his shows.”

Rachel is sure her eyes are bulging out of her face right now, but really, this morning just keeps getting more surreal by the minute. The man couldn’t remember her name, and she has been on his musical for a month now. And here he was, offering Quinn a job after listening to her sing _once_.

“Are we getting to the part where you pissed off your agent?” 

Quinn seems to ignore her jive and continues with her story. 

“So I give him my best ‘Sunday service’ smile and I say ‘No, thanks’.”

Rachel is bewildered. Quinn had categorically shut down one of New York’s most notorious producers. In public. She doesn’t know whether to be impressed or scared for her friend.

“He seemed amused by this because I hadn’t heard his offer yet, but I told him that I had no interest in working with someone who can’t recognize talent when he sees it – seeing as how he put his best performer in the chorus of his musical. Needless to say, my agent wasn’t happy.”

Quinn is now rinsing her glass in the sink and Rachel stares at her back as she processes the information.

Not only had Quinn turned down an important producer, but said producer is Rachel’s boss. Quinn had referred to her as “his best performer”. Her mind keeps bouncing back and forth between those two thoughts.

When the blonde turns around, Rachel is staring at her with a blank expression, and Quinn’s hands grab the sink behind her as she waits for a reaction to her tale.

Rachel has yet to say anything, but she gets off the stool and walks the couple of steps separating them. She pauses for an instant, raking her eyes over Quinn’s face as if expecting rejection.

Sensing none, she wraps her arms tightly around the blonde’s neck, burrowing her face in Quinn’s shoulder. A few seconds into the hug, Rachel can feel the body pressed to hers relaxing, and a couple of strong arms wrapping around her back, pulling her closer.

“Thank you, that was so sweet.”

Quinn squeezes her once before her embrace loosens up a bit, hands resting together at the end of Rachel’s back. “Yeah, well. My agent didn’t think so.”

They both burst out laughing until tears are threatening to fall down their cheeks, and Quinn’s arms relinquish their hold on Rachel because she has to make sure the tears won’t mess up her eyeliner.

“Oh, Quinn. That was very chivalrous of you, but I think your agent might be right. It was also very stupid.”

Quinn shrugs one shoulder at that. “I’ll live without Leery McCreepy and his patronage.” Rachel giggles at the nickname. “Besides, I met other people who seemed genuinely interested in working with me. So who knows, maybe being a mouthy brat will work in my favour.”

Rachel shakes her head as she leans her back against the breakfast bar, putting some distance between her body and Quinn’s.

“I still don’t know what you’re doing here.” Quinn lifts her eyebrow almost to her hairline and Rachel rushes to explain. “Not that I’m not- I’m always happy to see you! You know that.”

“Relax, I’m just teasing you.” Rachel sighs in relief. “I had to go out and be photographed by the guy Peter called, so I figured I could get some 'Rachel time' out of the whole ordeal.”

Rachel is completely endeared by Quinn’s confession. 

She was beginning to feel clingy because she wants to see her friend every day. She knows they both have their own busy lives and they can’t always be together, but she really misses Quinn when she has to go a couple of days without seeing her. The realization that she too missed Rachel made her giddy.

“You’re being incredibly charming today, Quinn Fabray. I think I’m going to buy you lunch.”

Quinn gasps in delight as she watches Rachel bounce off towards her bedroom to get dressed. Pissing off her agent the night before? Totally worth it.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Quinn stretches her legs and crosses her ankles atop the coffee table, which makes Rachel groan at the movement – her feet are on the blonde’s lap, head resting on a pillow against the armerst of the couch.

“Ugh don’t move, I’m going to barf,” Rachel complains, a hand rubbing her stomach.

“I told you not to eat all the garlic eggplant after the tofu fried rice, Rachel.”

Quinn sounds endeared, which is the only reason why Rachel isn’t pressing her foot against the blonde’s stomach so she too can feel miserable.

“I’m glad we decided to order take out instead of going out. I can’t move!”

Rachel’s dramatic statement makes Quinn chuckle. She’s doing something on her phone that Rachel can’t see from her side of the couch. The brunette has her eyes closed anyway, trying to digest the food they just ate, so she wouldn’t be able to see even if she tried.

She feels Quinn’s hand grab onto one of her ankles. There’s no pressure, it’s just there, and Rachel feels oddly comforted by the warm touch. Suddenly, her phone goes off and she has to reach out to grab it from the coffee table, which triggers another groan. Quinn chuckles again.

Rachel is surprised to see she has an instagram notification, specially because Quinn has tagged her in a photo. That was new. She opens the app and sees an [old picture](https://images2.imgbox.com/98/ef/lPJWyr2F_o.png) of them in high school rehearsing their Madonna number.

“Oh, Quinn. “Remember her name”, that’s a sweet hashtag.” Rachel is staring at her friend now, rather than at the screen, and Quinn is biting her lip as she continues to check her own device. “Thank you.”

Quinn barely hums in acknowledgement and her thumb starts moving absently, back and forth, on Rachel’s ankle. 

Rachel suppresses a shudder at the soft touch and decides to go through the comments on Quinn’s picture. She sees the blonde has replied to Santana with a “not anymore”.

“Hey, Quinn. What does that mean?”

“What does _what_ mean?,” the blonde asks with a frown, still staring at her own device.

“Santana wrote “a midget and a lemon”. What’s a lemon?”

Whatever it is, it has caused Quinn’s thumb to stop caressing Rachel’s skin and she curses herself for asking.

“Oh, that. Just an inside joke. It’s Santana…”

That’s a less than satisfactory answer in Rachel’s book, but Quinn’s thumb has resumed its movement on her ankle, so she gives up her questioning for now.

It’s nice, just being together in the same room, without having to fill the silence. It’s not awkward or stifling. It’s rather relaxing, actually, and Rachel can’t remember the last time she was this comfortable with anyone. 

A few minutes later, they hear faint humming coming from outside the apartment and a set of keys jingling before the door opens for Kurt to join them in the living room.

“Don’t you two look cozy.” His rosey cheeks compliment the mirth in his bright eyes as he takes in the two girls smiling at him. “Oh, Chinese! Did you save me some?,” he asks excitedly.

“I ordered Kung Pao chicken for you. It’s in the fridge.”

“You’re a goddess, Rachel Berry!” he praises, already in the kitchen.

“Not according to Santana,” Rachel mumbles with a scowl. She feels Quinn’s sharp pinch on her ankle “Ow! What was that for?”

“Why are you still letting Santana get to you? You know she’s only an inch taller than you.”

Rachel is about to offer an explanation but Kurt chooses that moment to perch himself in their armchair with a plate full of chicken and a bottle of sparkling water. 

“Hey, those are for Quinn!” 

“What?” “They are?” Quinn and Kurt ask at the same time with twin confused expressions.

“Yeah, I know you like them. And you’ve been spending so much time here – with the singing lessons and stuff…”

Rachel’s voice sounds small, she’s aware of it, but the surprised tone from both her friends make her question her decision to have a supply of sparkling water should Quinn want some whenever she visits.

“Hey,” Quinn’s soft breathy voice gets her attention. “That’s very thoughtful of you. Thank you.”

Well, that adoring smile on Quinn’s face was worth the embarrassment of thinking perhaps she had gone too far in her attempt at making the blonde feel comfortable in their apartment.

“You do spend a lot of time here, Quinn. Don’t you like your place?” 

Rachel’s scowl is back and it’s now directed at Kurt, who sinks into the armchair as if physically recoiling from her.

“Oh it’s just- I rented the place already furnished, since it was supposed to be a temporary arrangement, so it doesn’t really feel like home, you know?”

Rachel’s stomach drops at the words “temporary arrangement”. She moves her legs away from Quinn’s lap and sits up on her side of the couch, still facing her friends.

Kurt looks at her with squinted eyes and she can almost hear the cogs in his brain turning. Thankfully Quinn steals his attention away from Rachel’s change in demeanor.

“I might have to look for something else soon, however. There are some things up in the air that might cause me to stick around longer. Peter hates the idea, so that’s a plus.”

Rachel can’t help but snort at that and it makes Quinn shoot her a dazzling smile.

“Who is Peter?,” asks Kurt around a piece of chicken.

“My agent. He’s a prick. I might have to find a new one, honestly.”

Kurt nods in acknowledgement as he moves some pieces of Kung Pao chicken around. “Honestly, I’m so glad I ended up going into fashion. I keep hearing the worst stories about the entertainment business since we moved here.”

“It’s not all bad,” defends Quinn. “You just have to surround yourself with the right people.”

She’s looking at Rachel again with that soft smile that makes her insides flutter and she can’t help but return the gesture with one of her own. She doesn’t have time to try to figure out the sense of relief she felt at Quinn insinuating she might stay in New York more permanently because she feels Kurt’s eyes on her.

Instead, she invites Quinn to her show, and the blonde accepts happily after promising Rachel dinner afterwards. With some luck, she will get back home late enough to avoid any possible questions Kurt might be cooking up while left to his own devices that evening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains a throwback to the good ol' days of the Faberry tumblr fandom, and the making of the expression "pressed lemon". If you caught this, you're an OG. If this is your first time hearing this expression, you can find a definition in Urban Dictionary.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't sleep, so you get an update. A short transition chapter that sets up a few things, and follows up on others. Kurt is still on "Rachel watch" and Rachel is trying to deal with new realizations. The next chapter will be a longer one, I promise.

Kurt wakes up to a cacophony of pots and pans banging as they are being put away – judging by the loud noise of a kitchen cabinet being slammed shut.

He looks at the alarm clock on his bedside table and sees it's far too early for Rachel to be making so much noise on a Sunday morning. 

In the kitchen, Rachel is viciously scrubbing a countertop, rubber gloves up to her elbows. It smells heavily of cleaning products and his roommate is scrubbing like a woman trying to cover her husband's murder.

"Who did you kill?"

Rachel yelps, startled. She was so focused on cleaning that she hadn't heard Kurt approaching her. "I just thought the kitchen needed a good cleaning. It's been a while."

"Yes, since you lost that role to your NYADA nemesis. So, what caused the cleaning spree this time?"

Rachel looks at him out of the corner of her eye but doesn't say anything, so he walks up to a cabinet and grabs a mug – might as well get some coffee, since he won't be able to fall back asleep.

He goes to the bathroom to make himself presentable while the coffee brews, and when he returns to the kitchen – his lounging robe on, and scrolling through his phone – Rachel is rinsing the scrubber brush in the sink.

Kurt senses she's not going to open up any time soon, so he sits on a stool at the breakfast bar and bids his time. 

"I just cleaned that. Be careful."

He looks at the breakfast bar warily, a little scared of leaving even the tiniest of marks on the pristine surface, may he face Rachel's wrath. 

"So, any plans before your matinee? How is Quinn doing?" He thinks he hears a huff and he tries to guess which of his questions it was for.

"Quinn is busy with _Marley_ doing who knows what."

Okay, so that answers that. Kurt is secretly amused by the snarl that always accompanies the mention of the girl's name. What's even more amusing, he doesn't think Rachel even realises she's doing it.

"Oh, right. There they are. My, they are early risers." He's looking at Marley's latest instagram post, which features a rather [comical picture](https://images2.imgbox.com/30/5d/042IyTA4_o.png) of her and Quinn looking down at the camera.

Rachel snatches the phone away from him and a complaint dies in his lips when he sees her frown. She looks two seconds away from smashing his phone, and he really doesn't want to have to replace it so soon.

Rachel huffs before handing the phone back to him and walking away. He looks around the kitchen and sees the cleaning supplies are still scattered around. "Sure, I'll just put all of this away, no problem!"

The bathroom door being slammed shut is the only response he gets. 

Later, when Rachel emerges from the bathroom, she looks slightly less moody, and the post-shower glow on her skin is doing wonders for her complexion. Kurt nods approvingly as she hesitantly enters his bedroom wrapped in a towel.

"Hey, feeling better?"

"I'm sorry. I don't know what's wrong with me today."

She looks and sounds so much like the high school Rachel he got to know and befriend, as she slowly sits on the edge of his bed. 

He puts his hand on her knee and bumps her shoulder with his. "Hey, we all have off days. We are both allowed one diva tantrum a month, remember? It's in the cohabitation contract."

She rolls her eyes at the memory of that first night together at the apartment. They were fresh out of their equivalents of college and had just signed the lease and moved in.

They barely had any furniture yet, so they ate dinner on the floor and wrote a few rules on the back of the vegan pizza box they had ordered. She had slammed the cardboard and exclaimed "it's the law!", like that Obama meme.

They had come so far from their petty rivalry in Glee.

They were almost like siblings, a title Rachel takes specially seriously because of Finn's passing, two years after high school.

She grabs the hand he kept on her knee and squeezes it between both of hers. "Thank you. You're the best friend anyone could ask for." 

"Just remember, I'm here for you whenever you're ready." She nods in acknowledgement, her eyes focused on their hands. "Hey. Whatever it is, it'll get better. I promise."

Rachel leans her head on his shoulder as they sit in silence, his hand still in hers. She must be really worrying him if he isn't complaining about her damp hair ruining his silk robe.

She moves away and gets up from his bed to go get ready for her matinee show. She would love nothing more than to get back in bed and bask in her own misery, but the show must go on.

Hopefully her dance partner, Thomas, won't step on her foot today. Moses, she really hates that play.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a continuation of the last chapter. Rachel's foul mood didn't improve, but a surprise visitor might help with that.

Rachel waves goodbye to a couple of cast mates as they all leave the theatre together. She watches the stars of the show signing autographs at the stage door and she can't help but feel a smidge of jealousy. 

She can't wait until that's her, interacting with a long line of enthusiastic fans telling her how good she sounded every night.

She's so immersed in her thoughts that she walks past a figure leaning against the wall opposite the theatre.

"Rachel! Hey!"

Startled, she turns around and comes face to face with an amused Quinn Fabray. "Hey, what are you doing here?"

"I was in the neighborhood." Her small shrug is cute, Rachel thinks. "I actually thought we could grab dinner. What do you say?"

"I'm sorry, I'm just beat after two shows. Raincheck?"

It's not that she's lying. Rachel really is particularly tired on the weekends, but she's most exhausted mentally. She doesn't think she can pretend to be in a good enough mood to enjoy dinner. Not even for Quinn.

"Oh, of course. Yeah." Quinn tries to hide her disappointment by biting her lower lip, a nervous habit she's had since she can ever remember. "I just really need to talk to you, so let me know when you're free."

Okay, this isn't fair. Quinn is looking sad now, and the brisk air is adding some color to her fair cheeks, making her look almost childlike.

Rachel is feeling her resolve fade the more she stares at Quinn, who seems to be focusing very hard on her boots. "Do you want to come over? I was going to make a light snack and just go to bed. We can talk while I eat."

"You're tired, I don't want to impose."

"You won't. Plus Kurt is out on a date so you would be keeping me company, really."

Quinn's smile is cheeky, almost as if she has figured out Rachel's fib. But she accepts regardless and they walk across the street to grab a cab.

  
  


Once at the apartment, Rachel changes into sweats and thick socks and twists her hair up in a bun. 

She can smell the food before she enters the kitchen and, once there, she finds Quinn has lost her boots and her blazer and has some vegetables sizzling in a pan.

"You look comfy." 

Rachel smiles back at her friend and leans over the counter to see what she's making. "You didn't have to cook, Quinn. You're the guest."

"It's the least I could do after imposing on you after a long day."

"You didn't–"

"I kind of did. I could have texted and asked, but alas."

Rachel giggles at the expression. It wasn't until they were miles away from Ohio, her in New York and Quinn in New Haven, that she discovered her friend could be a big dork. 

"Is there anything I can help you with?"

"You can open us some wine, if you want. If not, sparkling water will be fine."

"Sparkling water, uh?"

"Yeah, my friend got it for me. She spoils me, really."

"I'm sure your friend enjoys spoiling you as much as she can afford to." Rachel follows Quinn's joke as she grabs two bottles of water – one sparkling for Quinn. "I hope you don't mind water then. I don't like drinking when I'm so tired."

"That's perfectly fine, thank you."

Rachel sets the plates and cutlery on the breakfast bar she had scrubbed clean that morning while Quinn adds the finishing touches on dinner.

She has always enjoyed domesticity with Quinn. There was something enthralling about seeing the former poised and uptight cheerleader moving around so carefree, humming as she does the most mundane tasks.

If anyone had told her back in high school that she'd get to see Quinn Fabray cooking her dinner after an exhausting day, she would have thought the person was on crack.

The food is delicious, as it always is when Quinn cooks, and Rachel can feel her mood improving. That is until the air in the room seems to change, and Quinn gyrates on the stool to look straight at her.

"You don't enjoy your job very much, do you?" Rachel blinks repeatedly, taken by surprise. "I mean, if someone- if an offer came along, would you quit?"

Rachel puts down her fork and dabs the napkin gently against her lips. "Hypothetically, if someone were to offer me a job at a different production, I would definitely entertain said offer. Why do you ask?"

Quinn is biting her lip again, the steel confidence she had when she had asked her question vanished in a split second.

Rachel reaches out and covers Quinn's hand with hers. "Hey, what's going on?"

"Remember when I told you about how I turned down a job offer from your producer?" Rachel nods, remembering the story. "Well, I met two people there, a couple, who said they were interested in working with me."

"Okay. This all sounds wonderful so far, why are you so hesitant to tell me?"

Rachel's stomach is in knots. A dozen different scenarios rush into her brain, Quinn leaving New York being a recurring theme in them. Her friend's hesitancy is definitely not helping.

"Well, I didn't think anything would come from it – people say that kind of thing all the time when they meet an actor. Usually nothing happens, but they reached out earlier today and they have a project they really want me to do."

"Oh my God, Quinn! That's fantastic! I'm so happy for you."

"Are you? Because I have to be honest, Rachel. You look like you're going to be sick".

Quinn's eyebrow is doing that thing where it looks like it has a life of its own and almost reaches the edge of her hair.

"Sorry, I'm just tired". Rachel hopes she sounded convincing enough.

"Right. Well. Anyway, I have yet to get a script, Peter has to send it over, but I would like you to read it with me when he does."

"M-me?" 

Quinn nods, amused at Rachel's confused expression. "Yeah. I really want to know if you think it's any good before I accept."

Rachel sits straighter on her stool and looks very serious all of a sudden. "I would be honored to offer you my very thorough, very professional opinion, Quinn."

"Thank you, that means a lot." Quinn covers her mouth with her hand and tries to stifle a yawn. 

Rachel looks at the clock above the stove and realizes it's getting late. Quinn follows her eyes and seems to come to the same realization because she gets up and starts gathering the dishes.

"Sorry, it's getting late. I should go."

Rachel bites her lip and starts pulling at the hem of the baggy sweater she's wearing as she watches Quinn leave the dishes in the sink. "You can stay, if you want." She blurts it out so fast, she's not sure it was inteligible.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, totally. I would worry about you being out on the streets, by yourself, at this hour."

"Thank you, that would be wonderful."

Rachel shows her where the spare toothbrushes and the towels are, and goes to her room to look for something for Quinn to wear.

She finds one of her dad's t-shirts, which always looks too long on her petite frame, and some pants that should be long enough for Quinn.

She takes off her sweater and socks, deciding to keep the sweatpants and the tank top as is, and gets in bed to wait for Quinn. 

She's starting to second guess her decision. They had slept together before, when they first tried to keep a friendship going after high school, but now it felt different somehow. 

Rachel is out of time as Quinn appears on the threshold, folded jeans hanging from her arm and the top buttons of her white shirt open.

"Are those for me?," she asks, pointing to the clothes on the edge of the bed. Rachel nods, unsure of where her voice has gone. "Thank you."

Rachel observes as Quinn sits at the foot of the bed and starts getting changed. She takes off her socks and puts on the pants before she gets up and works on unbuttoning her shirt completely.

Rachel looks to the wall in an attempt to give Quinn some privacy, and when she moves her eyes back to her friend she catches sight of the scarring alongside Quinn's spine, from her car accident in high school, before it disappears under the fabric of the t-shirt.

She feels the dip in the mattress when Quinn slides beside her, and the way the duvet lifts as her friend tries to get comfortable. Rachel turns on her side to face Quinn, an amused smile on her face.

"Comfortable?"

"Eh. It will do."

"You're such a jerk!" Quinn chuckles at the friendly banter. "Goodnight, Quinn."

"Night, Rach."

For the next few minutes, Rachel closes her eyes and tries to get her heart to slow down after hearing yet another familiar moniker that makes her chest ache for the past loss of their friendship. 

Quinn shifts again, turning around to face Rachel. Her breath is already deep and slow, slightly wheezy, and it makes Rachel smile at how familiar it all feels.

She decides then and there to stop mourning their old interactions, and to start celebrating their present ones. Rachel promises herself she won't lose Quinn a second time, so she should get to enjoy their friendship without that constant fear.

She chances moving a strand of hair away from Quinn's face. Miraculously, she doesn't even stir, so Rachel allows herself to be lulled to sleep by the warmth radiating from Quinn, and the sound of her steady breathing. 


End file.
